Upon a Spring Morning
by knownobody
Summary: After finally being reunited, a certain blonde couldn't be happier. Specialshipping, rated T for suggestive material
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon is the property of Game Freak, not me I'm afraid.**

* * *

The morning sun shimmed between the curtains as it played and danced upon her face when she awoke. Her golden tresses were a disordered mess about her. Amber eyes adjusting to the morning light, with a tired yawn she opened them fully. A smile came to her as natural as her blush. He still rested beneath her. His untamable black hair pressed against the pillow under his head. The gentle rising of his chest with every calm and relaxed breath almost lulled her back to sleep as if it were a hypnotic lullaby.

Carefully removing herself from the man's bare torso so as to not wake him, the young woman rose from beneath the sheets. She gently pulled them over the resting man so that he wouldn't be robbed of the warmth she had been providing. Instantly the cool spring morning air assailed her bare form from the breeze carried in from the partially opened window. Rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes the blond yawned and stretched her arms.

Fresh from the warmth of her bed covers, the chill washed upon her body again. Not wanting to catch a bug from the morning chill, nor wanting to fight with her dress so early in the morning she reached for the closest piece of clothing she could find. The room was a mess from the previous night, clothes lay scattered about. The closest, being his black shit was much too large for her as it flowed down her frame to her legs, His red jacket still over layered the shirt but she paid it no mind even as the edge tickled her thighs. His scent from the clothes was intoxicating to her and she reveled in it.

Pulling the flowing gold of her hair free from the confines of the black and red, the young woman decided against putting it up, rather she left it as it was. A quick glance at the full length mirror next to her wardrobe showed that her essentials were covered. She smiled at her reflection before making her way quietly out of the bedroom, taking extra care not to step on any of the squeaky floorboards under the carpet.

Over the years her body had filled out to resemble more of a woman of her age rather than the little girl she always appeared to be, a "late-bloomer" one of her best friends had put it. She paid it no thought though. She was happy with who she was, no matter how she looked, and so was he.

As she stepped into the living room of her home she saw Pika and ChuChu still cuddled up together on the couch exactly where the two had been left the night before. The flower in ChuChu's fur had been replaced with a red ribbon some time ago, due to the Pikachu's tendency to lose them. She petted both of them gently, waking the sleeping mouse Pokémon, but before either one could make a sound, she hushed the two by bringing a single finger to her smiling lips. Their heads followed her as she continued past them towards the door to the back yard before they went back to sleep.

The yard was massive, the fence lining it stretched for acres. Within the boundaries of the fields of grass and trees she saw many of their Pokémon lounging about or otherwise still sleeping. Saur was firmly planted in the open absorbing as much sunlight as he could, while Aero flew high overhead. Kitty was helping himself to some nectar from the flowers in her garden a little ways off. Dody was roosting under a tree a ways off while Ratty climbed upon the branches looking for a berry to snack on. Ommi rested at the bottom of the creek a little ways away from the garden. She saw Poli going over its morning drill, always training, just like its trainer. Off further in the distance she saw the large mound that was Lax sleeping, a smaller lavender shape that she recognized to be Vee rested upon its rising belly. She made sure all of the Pokémon had enough food to keep them satisfied, or rather as satisfied as a snorlax could get, she blessed the discovery of the specially designed snorlax food.

Further in the horizon she saw the ever looming crag that was Mount Silver. While she admitted it was a beautiful place, she did not think too fondly of it, considering her lover's… She brushed the thought aside as she stepped back into her home.

One look at the clock on the counter made her realize just how late they had slept in. With a soft sigh she began to contemplate what they should have for breakfast. They had no plans for that day, and it felt just so good to finally have him home again.

She stiffened when she felt his arms snake around her waist, and instantly relaxed a moment later. "Good morning Red, did I wake you?" she asked as she leaned her back up against his form. She felt him shake his head in her hair as he drank in her scent.

"No, it was just too cold after you got out," he replied. To this her expression softened and she tilted her head up to meet his. Before he could say anything else she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other around his arms still resting on her waist, pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

"Well I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere without you," She said as she pulled away slightly. His breath tickled her nose and she could practically feel his delight even as he planted a soft kiss in her golden bangs. "Is there anything you want for breakfast, or-" she was cut off as he kissed her again.

"Well, there is something," he said in a more husky voice.

"Oh? What might that be?" She asked innocently. "I can make whatever you like; pancakes, waffles-" she stopped as she shuttered in pleasure as he began nipping affectionately at her ear. She leaned into him as he began leaving a trail of kisses down the base of her neck. Her blush was beginning to turn the color of his namesake. She knew exactly what he wanted, and as far as she was concerned…

"Well," she said in a more mischievous alluring tone. She turned to see his crimson eyes holding such passion and desire and she knew that her amber eyes matched his. "I suppose breakfast can wait a little longer hmm?" she suggested seductively in his ear as she rose to her toes to embrace him properly.

-End-

* * *

**Ok, so I'm not going to lie, I've wanted to do something like this for a while, and many of my friend's wanted me to as well. As for these two, I just love them to bits.**

**But is this just a simple one-shot, or a hint to something else?**

**Who knows?**

**If you would be so kind, I'd live to hear your thoughts about this, so please leave a review if you enjoyed it! And even if you didn't I'd still like to know any way I could improve my writings! Much appreciated!**

**Till next time ~Knownobody **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Summer Mid-Afternoon**_

It was a warm summer day in the city of Viridian. The skies were sunny with just the right amount of clouds to provide some comfortable shade. The city was bustling with activity as people their Pokémon companions traveled about window shopping or spending time with their friends. Rather than being built up, like the larger cities of Celadon and Saffron, Viridian was built outwards. The largest of the buildings were located in the center of the city, such as the Viridian Gym and the Pokémon Center; while smaller buildings such as stores surrounded them. Further out were the suburbs where the vast majority of the city's occupants lived. Further out from there rested the eaves of the Viridian Forest whose depths have never been completely explored.

In a small plaza not too far from the city's Pokémon Gym rested a nice little café known as _The Viridian Leaves_. The owner, a beautiful brunette Pokémon trainer by the name of Blue, was currently sitting with her best female friend, a younger blonde haired woman by the name of Yellow outside on the patio. Blue had dressed herself in a simple aqua tank top with a matching skirt. She hadn't seen her younger friend in some time and was more than elated to have been called by the blonde earlier for a bit of tea and an opportunity to see each other again. So much in fact, she had closed her café for the day just to spend time with her friend.

Yellow sat across the small table from Blue, dressed in a light brown summer blouse and a flowing knee length cream skirt with black leggings underneath. Her traditional straw hat sat upon her lap, and her Pikachu, ChuChu rested at her feet under the table's shade. The Pidgy that had made the city their home bathed and played in the large fountain located at the center of the patio.

The two had spent the past hour or two catching up with each other, as most friends often do. Just from the tone of her voice, Blue could tell how happy Yellow was when her husband came home from his latest trip, and Blue couldn't blame her. The two just didn't seem complete unless the other was nearby. Of that, Blue was jealous, as she told the blonde how she wished she could have been as lucky as Yellow rather than having an off-and-on relationship with Green, the Viridian Gym Leader. But the words were merely just that, she loved the blonde like a sister, and after what she had put the younger girl through, she had no right to be jealous of her, besides she kind of like the way things were between her and the stoic gym leader.

Being the observant one that Blue was however, she couldn't help but notice that Yellow seemed more radiant than ever. The girl had always had a sort of glow around here that one couldn't help but be at peace near her, but today it was almost overwhelming. She also noticed that Yellow's fingers were anxiously playing with the hem of her hat, as if she were nervous about something.

"Yellow, sweety," Blue started; her words like honey. "What's wrong, are you nervous being back in Viridian after so long?" she asked honestly. She raised her glass of tea to take a sip as she observed the taken aback look on the blonde's face.

"Wh-What?" she nearly squeaked. "No, not at all, it feels great to be back, it's just that well…" Yellow replied. The next words that came out of Yellow's mouth… Blue's mind came to a crashing halt as her glass fell from her hand and landed on the table.

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you. Can you repeat that?" Blue stammered. Yellow blushed and took a deep breath before smiling again.

"Blue, I'm pregnant," she said. That radiant smile that graced her face didn't even come close to the warmth that exuded from the young woman.

"Blue didn't even know how to respond, by the time her brain began working again her friend was looking at her strangely.

Yellow, her little Yellow that she had met by the eaves of the Viridian Forest, the same one that she had sent on a perilous quest with nothing but a straw hat, the same girl whom had looked up to her as an older sister, that little Yellow… was going to be a mother. Pride welled up in Blue as tears of joy began to line her eyes. "Oh Arceus, Yellow that's amazing!" she exclaimed. Without even realizing it she had risen from her chair and closed her arms around the blonde. "Did you tell Red yet?" she asked.

Yellow nodded as she gently stroked her abdomen. "He was ecstatic Blue," she replied. Blue now understood why her best friend was more ablaze with that warm glow that she had always associated with the girl. She was going to be a mother, Blue was still trying to get used to the idea.

"Wow, not even married for two years and already pregnant," Blue teased in good nature. "Oh, just wait till everyone hears-" Blue started.

"Blue, wait," Yellow tried to say, but the Healer's words fell short of the Evolver.

"The wife of the champion, with his child!" Blue continued. "Yellow do you-"

"Blue, please!" Yellow exclaimed. The publicity… she didn't want it, she didn't like it. "Please, I'd rather the whole world didn't know," she pleaded. "Red and I moved to Pallet to escape it all, please Blue, can we just keep this between us dexholders?"

Blue, taken aback smiled softly before gently ruffling the blonde's hair. "Yeah," she said calmly. "I forgot how much you didn't enjoy all the paparazzi. I guess I got a little carried away, I'm sorry," the brunette apologized. Yellow sighed in relief. "Remember when Red had Pika destroy all of those cameras?" she asked.

Yellow shuddered. Yes she remembered, thee moment thee two of them were going to leave their wedding reception, and go off on their honeymoon, there was a sea of people just waiting to get a picture of the Kanto Champion and his wife. She wasn't one for fame, she would much rather be around a small group of close knit friends. She didn't need flocks of people following her, watching her at all times, to know she was appreciated.

She didn't need everyone to feel appreciated or loved, all she needed were her friends and loved ones. Where others may have preferred the fame, she'd prefer a quiet walk through the forest she practically grew up in.

It had taken less than a second for Red to pick up on his wife's discomfort and with a single thunder wave pulse, destroyed all of their cameras and gave the crowd a look that made even Green take a few steps back. Afterwards they only stayed in Viridian for about a month before they moved to the quiet town of Pallet to the south, without anyone but their friends knowing. "Yes Blue, I remember," she spoke softly.

"Well don't worry! Auntie Blue is going to make sure that those evil paparazzi don't find out for as long as she can!" Blue promised as she nonverbally asked to feel her abdomen. Yellow gave her consent with a smile. "Did you two think of any names yet?"

"Yes," Yellow replied quickly. A inquiring look from her friend prompted the blonde to continue. "We decided that if the baby is a girl, we'll name her Amber, and Orange if it's a boy."

"Fitting," Blue responded. She took a quick look at her pokegear to check the time. "Hey come on, let's go find Red and Green before they somehow get involved in trouble again," Blue suggested.

"Again? that's assuming that they'd gotten out of trouble beforehand," Yellow jested with a giggle, Blue merely shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**Part two, is this turning into something? Who knows? Feel free to share your thoughts!**

**Anyway, this one was surprisingly difficult to write, I want to go with a simple "Good friends catching up" feel to it, and decided to throw in a tiny bit of back story to go along with it.**

**As always I would greatly appreciate hearing your thoughts, so please leave a review, I'll answer any and all questions to the best of my abilities and If you have any suggestions, I'm open to criticism and always looking to improve my writings, so please leave a review.**

**Till next time ~Knownobody**


End file.
